


ficlets

by twinyardx



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ficlet, Soft Neil Josten
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinyardx/pseuds/twinyardx
Summary: uma conversa pequena e imaginária entre as personagens.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 5





	ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> oi gente! estava pensando em cenas corriqueiras de andreil e acabei imaginando esta. são só falas, mas amei escrever.

*em uma tarde qualquer em columbia*

Nicky: JÁ SEI, TIVE UMA IDEIA FENOMENAL!!! VAMOS BRINCAR DE GATO MIA.

Neil: Mas essa brincadeira não dura dois segundos?? Andrew é só miar...

*andrew abaixa os óculos e arqueia uma sobrancelha*

Nicky: KEVIN, EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ JOGOU MEU CELULAR PELA JANELA, EU PRECISAVA TER GRAVADO ISSO, IA BOMBAR NA INTERNET!!!!!!


End file.
